


The Tree I’ll Grow

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gardens & Gardening, Hand Jobs, Healer Teddy Lupin, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Charlie Weasley, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Riding, Teasing, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter), Top Teddy Lupin, Unresolved Sexual Tension, magical plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Charlie tries to tame a Whomping Willow. Teddy tries to tame Charlie. Everyone wins.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Tree I’ll Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy comes to stay with Charlie for the summer while he’s working to become a Healer at St. Mungo’s. Meanwhile, Charlie has taken ownership of the Burrow and a less-than-cooperative Whomping Willow.

****

Charlie had been out in the garden for over an hour, attempting to trim the thrashing branches of George’s latest creation: a new Whomping Willow.

Somehow he had acquired the seeds for the violent shrub and decided to plant them in the backyard of the Burrow. Others had attempted it in the past, but the seeds hadn’t taken, and the tree never grew. For George, the seeds had not only taken, but the tree was growing abnormally fast, sprouting new limbs and roots on a daily basis. There was one root on the side closest to the house that would burst out of the ground every once and awhile, tripping Charlie whenever he attempted to head back inside. It was a pain in the arse, but it was George’s labor of love, something Fred and him had always wanted to do, so Charlie was determined to help however he could. 

Typically he did the gardening without a shirt, but this tree - which George was affectionately calling the ‘Wicked Willow’ - made it a hazard to walk around in the backyard without full coverage. He had a number of scars and scratches dotting his back these days, evidence of the tree’s lively personality. 

He was currently wearing a pair of denim trousers and a long-sleeved jumper from his days as a Dragon Handler. The sleeves were thick and padded, the entire thing laced with a charm to make it inflammable and practically indestructible. Though he was protected from harm, he was sweating buckets. It was unbelievably hot outside, and he wanted nothing more than to strip and go bathe in the stream for a while, but he still had a few branches left to trim. 

The tree required special gardening shears designed to cut through it’s magical branches. Neville had given Charlie a pair when he heard about the Willow, and came out to the Burrow for a few days to help teach Charlie how to care for it. The Willow was quite fond of Neville, it’s leaves and branches surrounding Neville in a gentle caress, no thrashing to be seen. 

Apparently that was the perk of being a Herbologist, even the vicious plants liked you. 

As Charlie made his final cut, a clump of leaves and branch fragments falling to the ground, he let out a sigh of relief. If he hadn’t finished soon, he was sure he would have melted, the insulation of his Dragon-proof shirt making his body temperature soar through the roof. 

Charlie gathered up the tree debris and threw them into a bin of similar scraps. He then pulled up the hem of his shirt, wiping away the sweat dripping down his face, before stripping the shirt off entirely. He groaned at the sensation of fresh air hitting his skin, his body relieved to be free of the confines of the thick material. 

When he reached for the back door of the Burrow, intending to head inside and rid himself of the rest of his clothes, he remembered that his wand was lying in the grass over by the Willow. He turned and walked back over to the tree, his movements cautious and slow. He spotted his wand near the trunk. Charlie leaned in and grabbed it swiftly, managing to duck just in time to avoid a branch that attempted to slap him across his cheek. 

A smug smirk broke over his face as he walked away from the Willow. He had managed to last an entire trimming session without getting hit by the tree. 

Just when that thought had formed in Charlie’s mind, a blunt pressure collided with his exposed back and he was suddenly flying through the air, landing hard, face down in the grass. When he glanced back towards the Willow, there was a long branch retreating towards the tree, seemingly innocent, as though it _hadn’t_ just tossed Charlie across the yard like he was no bigger than a garden gnome. 

Charlie went to push himself off the ground when he felt a searing pain blooming on his right shoulder. He let out a curse, hissing a breath and moving gingerly. 

“I thought you were going to start wearing your magic dragon shirt when you deal with that tree,” a voice spoke to Charlie’s left. When he turned to look, his eyes trailed from bare feet up to strong calves and long lean legs covered in a pair of dark blue shorts, up to a torso wrapped in a thin grey tank top with an abstract design composed of black and white lines spanning across the material. 

The man in question was Teddy Lupin. He was bloody fit and sexy in an effortless sort of way. His outfit was simple but he oozed with confidence and self-assurance. He looked down at Charlie with a lopsided smile, his hair a deep forest green, the color complementing the green specs in Teddy’s hazel eyes. 

“I wore that fucking piece of armour for an hour. Only took it off once I was done. But then I realized I left my wand over by that evil thing and I -” Teddy tilted his head at Charlie and nodded along as Charlie spoke, his expression serious, although Charlie could see the corners of his mouth twitching towards a smile. “- Went back to grab it. Next thing I know, I’m lying on the ground looking up at you. Bloody stupid tree… Spawn of the Dark Lord, I swear,” Charlie grumbled bitterly, his shoulder throbbing.

“Hmm, I see… And how do you feel about that?” Teddy mused, tapping a finger to his chin and furrowing his brows dramatically.

Charlie reached out and yanked Teddy’s ankle, causing him to come crashing down next to Charlie, “I feel like you’re a cheeky shit.” 

Teddy laughed bright and clear, his smile blinding. “Yes. Yes, I am,” he stated proudly, looking entirely unphased by his fall. “And while I may be a cheeky shit, you are an old man who just got beat up by a tree. I’d say I’m winning here.” 

Charlie pushed at Teddy's chest with his less-injured arm and felt his heart swell as Teddy fell back into the grass, his hair fanning out around him like a halo, while the blazing sun glinted off his eyes and made them look about ten different colours all at once. Teddy's shirt had ridden up his abdomen when he fell backwards. The strip of skin it revealed was tanned and dotted with moles, a patch of dark hair leading down below the waistband of Teddy's shorts. Even that small peek had Charlie feeling hot all over in a way that definitely wasn't from the summer sun. 

“C’mon, old man. I need to clean up your battle wounds,” Teddy commented as he sat back up, several leaves clinging to the back of Teddy's head, tangled up in his dark green strands. It made him look like some sort of exquisitely sexy Bowtruckle.

Charlie followed him inside.

****

“You are such a child! Stop wriggling around.”

“Well then stop poking and prodding me like I'm a bubotuber about to explode.” Charlie could practically feel Teddy rolling his eyes and heard an exasperated sigh come from his left side. “Anyways, I don't need a healer. I can clean up my own - _fucking_ hell!” 

Teddy's face appeared in Charlie's line of vision, a pseudo-innocent expression coloring his face, though Charlie recognized the hints of humor and smugness lying beneath. “Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't quite hear you over your pathetic wailing. What did you say?”

Charlie went to turn his head fully and retort, not willing to let Teddy get away with being such a brat. As he made to turn, a searing pain shot down his neck and radiated over his right shoulder. He grimaced, biting his lip to keep from cursing. 

Silence fell over the room. “That's what I thought,” Teddy commented in a satisfied tone, returning to his work. Teddy dabbed at Charlie's wound with a potion to protect against infection while he gingerly tried to remove stray twigs and thorns embedded in Charlie's flesh. 

After several minutes, Teddy stepped around in front of Charlie and hopped up on the kitchen table. “Good news… you're going to live,” Teddy said dramatically. 

Charlie grimaced as he reached out to swat Teddy’s leg. 

“Bad news, you’re going to need to apply this salve -” Teddy cast a wordless _Accio_ with his wand, a jar flying into his outstretched hand and landing delicately in his palm, “- at least once daily for the next week.”

“Well, that is a bit difficult seeing as I can’t actually reach my own shoulder.”

“Which is where the other piece of good news comes in, I will apply it for you,” Teddy said with a pleased little smile, holding the jar just out of Charlie’s reach.

Something in Charlie’s gut stirred at Teddy’s words, knowing how much extra time he would get to spend with the brat over the next week. His cock twitched with interest in his denims, even as he expressed outward disgruntlement about the arrangement. 

“Why the bloody hell is that _good_ news?”

Teddy shook his head at Charlie, letting out a laugh, “You are always so prickly.”

“And you’re immature,” Charlie retorted.

“Crotchety.”

“Infuriating.”

“Senile,” Teddy added as he hopped off the table, sauntering away and looking far too happy with himself for Charlie’s liking. He sent a quick stinging hex with his wand as Teddy headed up the stairs. It hit Teddy’s arse and made him yelp.

Charlie couldn’t help but wonder how he’d react to a proper spanking.

****

Later that evening, Charlie was up in the attic drinking rum straight from the bottle and reading through a book Neville had lent him on how to tame the Willow. The book was aptly titled, _How to Form a Bond With Your Hostile Houseplant: A Beginner’s Guide._

Charlie took a few mental notes on the right angle to approach the Willow and the gentle kind of touch it required to keep from angering it. 

A knock on the attic door broke Charlie’s concentration. He flicked his wand to unlock the door and was unsurprised to see Teddy slip inside. 

“Doing your research on the beast?” Teddy asked, gesturing to the book in Charlie’s hands.

Charlie shrugged, “Not sure any of it will help, this version of the Willow has the stubbornness of George and the cheeky brilliance of Fred. It’s a wicked match made in heaven.”

Teddy hummed, stepping closer to Charlie and sliding the book from his grip, “You can read this again after I’m done with you.”

He couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows, “And what makes you think you can just order me around?”

“I don’t see you stopping me,” Teddy replied with a coy expression and casual challenge to his tone as if saying, _But I dare you to try._

Charlie resisted the urge to pull down Teddy’s trousers and smack his arse with his palm until his cheeks were as flushed as his plump lips, knowing that he would only end up further injuring himself. 

Teddy grabbed a throw blanket from the couch next to Charlie and lay it out on the ground in front of him. “On your stomach with your shirt off,” he requested, looking at Charlie expectantly.

Rolling his eyes at the boy’s boldness, he gingerly removed his shirt and settled himself face down on top of the blanket. Behind him, Teddy had gotten down on his knees and was straddling Charlie’s hips. 

“I have to apply quite a bit of pressure to make sure the salve gets absorbed into your skin. Let me know if it’s too hard.”

Charlie could sense the instant when Teddy opened the jar, a spiced, minty sort of smell filling his nose with every inhale. 

After scooping up some of the substance in his hands, Teddy began working the salve into his skin, pressing into the knots of Charlie’s spine and into the dip of his wound. It felt painful and soothing and irritating all at once. His skin felt alive, as though it was actively healing itself with each press of Teddy’s fingers. 

He let out a sigh, trying to relax into the floor and let his body surrender to Teddy’s skillful hands. But something hot was stirring in Charlie’s gut, something that made his balls fill out, his cock aching for friction against the blanket below him. 

Charlie had always welcomed having another man on top of him, but Teddy was something else entirely. He wasn’t just any man, he was young, vibrant, and addictive. He radiated sex with every sway of his slim hips, every devious smirk that spread slow and sweet like molasses across his face, every tiny syllable that formed on his lips. 

He made the dominant instinct that grounded Charlie feel strangely uneasy, unsteady on his feet, his knees being pulled magnetically toward the ground. 

Something about Teddy made him want to submit.

Above him, Charlie could feel the swell of Teddy’s cock drag against his arse as he used his full body to work the salve into Charlie’s skin. It was not light enough to be a tease, but it certainly wasn’t hard enough for what Charlie had in mind.

Teddy dug the heel of his palm into a sensitive spot near Charlie’s shoulder blade as his hips thrust forward against Charlie’s arse, his cock seemingly heavier and firmer than it had been a moment before.

A growling moan spilled from Charlie's lips like a warning and encouragement at the same time.

“Too hard?” Teddy inquired, his movements pausing.

_No, but something else is getting very hard,_ Charlie thought, his own cock filling out in response to the hardness growing between his arse cheeks with each insistent grind of Teddy’s hips.

A long pause stretched and it occurred to Charlie that he hadn’t actually said anything aloud. 

“Would you like me to stop?” Teddy asked, his voice hesitant and his touch becoming lighter as though he was about to pull away.

“No, no keep going, lad,” Charlie insisted. 

As Teddy resumed his movements, his thighs seemed to clench around Charlie’s hips, bracketing Charlie and providing a deep, constant pressure that slowed Charlie’s heart rate. Something about the touch and the weight of Teddy was simultaneously setting him on fire, his body alive and responsive to every touch, while also grounding him in a way that had an uncharacteristic calm taking over his mind and body. 

When Charlie was young, he had always been on the move, never sitting still for more than a few minutes at a time. His mind and body always moved faster than his siblings and friends could keep up with. His instinctual fast pace was part of why he had pursued a career in dragons. He dodged flames and the thrashing movements of a dragon with ease. He was quick on his feet both physically and mentally, able to adjust to unpredictability without a second thought, his mind processing everything around him at lightning speed. 

Which was why it was disconcerting for Charlie to feel so calm, his thoughts slowed from their usual rapid-fire movements, his body content to remain still.

Charlie eventually gave up trying to analyze his reactions to Teddy’s presence, resolving to simply let himself soak in the moment.

After a while - Charlie was unsure quite how much time had passed - he felt the pressure on his body lessen, the weight of Teddy leaving his back. Charlie blinked open his eyes, glancing to his right and watching as Teddy walked over to the couch and picked up the book he had been reading earlier. Teddy then handed it to him, the page marked where he had left off. 

“You can go back to reading now. I’m going to go for a stroll.”

Charlie nodded in reply, his mind still moving slower than usual. 

“I’ll apply more of the salve tomorrow. For now, leave your shirt off and sleep on your stomach if you can. Goodnight, Charlie.” 

He sat up slowly and turned to watch as Teddy exited the room, a soft smile on his lips and a glint of mischief in his eye as he gave Charlie a final nod of acknowledgement before closing the attic door behind himself.

Charlie sat there for a long time after, staring at the closed door and trying to process everything that had just happened. For once, his mind was seemingly unable to catch up with his surroundings.

****

Charlie awoke the following morning with streams of sunlight sneaking in through the cracks of his blinds. He had slept more soundly than he had in weeks, months even. His body felt warm and pliant as he let out a yawn. As he went to stretch out his neck and shoulder, an aching soreness hit him, the skin feeling bruised and sensitive as it pulled taut across his back.

He hissed out a breath of air, deciding to forgo his shirt as he headed out of his room and downstairs for breakfast.

When he arrived downstairs, he found Teddy sitting at the kitchen table with an abnormally large mug of tea and a bowl of fruit-filled porridge. 

“I don’t know how you drink that stuff, it’s disgusting,” Charlie commented, waving a hand towards Teddy’s mug of tea. 

Teddy smirked at him, “I’d think you would enjoy it, most men _your age_ have stopped drinking coffee and picked up tea instead.” 

Charlie flipped Teddy off over his shoulder as he pulled a carton of eggs and a pack of crumpets out of the Muggle refrigerator his dad had fixed up many years ago.

For a few minutes, Charlie and Teddy remained in comfortable silence. Charlie cooked himself two over-easy eggs and placed them on top of a toasted crumpet, while Teddy sat drinking his tea and reading the latest issue of the _Quibbler,_ his feet up on the kitchen table and his toenails painted a deep purple that matched his hair that morning. His silky purple locks were longer than usual, tied back in a messy bun, several stray hairs softly framing his face.

As Charlie turned to put on a pot of coffee - the Muggle way, because magic simply couldn’t make coffee better than when it was done by hand - Teddy spoke, not even looking up from his magazine, “Have a cup of tea instead. You’ll be surprised by how much you like it.”

Charlie turned toward Teddy with exasperation, “What the fuck is wrong with my coffee?”

Teddy shrugged, setting down his copy of the _Quibbler,_ “Well, what the fuck is wrong with my tea?”

“I don’t - The fact that I don’t want it?!”

“Just try. One mug, Charlie. That’s all.”

Biting back a quip, Charlie grabbed his plate of food and placed it down harshly on the table, avoiding Teddy’s smug gaze as he replied, “Fine.”

Then Teddy was sliding a mug of steaming tea across to him, the scent reminding Charlie oddly of the salve Teddy had used for his injury. 

He picked up the drink and sniffed it suspiciously, not wanting anything to do with the watery substance. But Teddy was eyeing him expectantly, a lilting smile twitching at the corners of his lips. Letting out a sigh, Charlie tipped the mug up to his mouth and swallowed down a large sip. 

The minute the tea hit his tongue, Charlie tasted a number of different spices all at once, cinnamon, chamomile, a whole garden’s worth of flavors were erupting on his tongue, sending a pervasive sort of warmth spreading quickly throughout his body. He couldn’t help himself, taking another sip and then another, surprised at just how good the tea tasted.

Across from him, a lopsided smile had broken out across Teddy’s face. 

When Charlie had finished his breakfast and the entire mug of tea, Teddy stood up and took their dishes to the sink. After running the water for a moment, Teddy made a comment, “You did well. I’m impressed that you drank the whole mug… Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, I did actually.”

Teddy let out an approving hum, “Good.”

Charlie felt his body react to Teddy’s words, a deep sigh escaping his lips and a wave of comfort rushing over his skin as he replayed Teddy’s praise in his mind. He wondered if the tea was charmed, if it had somehow heightened his senses to react to Teddy. But deep down he knew it was something else. 

He had never been on the receiving end of orders or praise before, instead he was always the one giving the orders, always delivering praise to those around him. It was tremendously foreign and somewhat uncomfortable to have it occurring the other way around. Yet, the more that Teddy pushed, the more Charlie gave himself permission to enjoy it.

****

After breakfast, Charlie put on several layers of protective gear and headed out into the garden to work on taming the Willow.

He squared his shoulders and stepped toward the tree with a sense of purpose, trying to take ownership of the plant even though on the inside he was flinching at the Willow’s every sway in the wind. 

It took him nearly half an hour just to trim a couple of rogue branches, the tree meeting his every movement with twice as much force, knocking him off-balance more than once. 

But each time Charlie fell down, each time a branch swiped the magical shears out of his hands, it made the fire inside Charlie burn brighter. He stood up with more anger and determination, hoping that this time, just maybe, the Willow would finally allow him to take care of it. 

Eventually, the Willow flung his shears into the creek that flowed along the perimeter of the yard, landing in a mess of mud and leaves that Charlie had no interest in digging through. So, he admitted defeat and headed inside.

****

A soft knock came on the door to Charlie’s room, Teddy slipping in shortly thereafter.

“The healer is ready to see you, Mr Weasley,” Teddy said, waving the jar of salve as he walked to where Charlie was seated in an armchair in the corner of his room. 

“Where would you like me?” Charlie inquired, tearing his gaze away from the window where he had been watching the Willow’s movements. 

“Here is fine,” Teddy replied, gesturing to the armchair. “Why don’t you sit on the floor in front of the chair. It will give me a better angle to apply the salve.”

Charlie pushed himself up and sat down on the floor at the foot of the chair, knees pulled up to his chest in a way that made him feel uncharacteristically small, his usually tall and broad form shrinking in comparison to Teddy’s long lanky body.

Teddy climbed up on the chair behind Charlie, his legs spread wide so that they bracketed Charlie’s shoulders. 

Then Teddy unscrewed the small jar and began working nimble fingers into the crevices of Charlie’s wound and spreading the salve liberally over his skin. 

He soon sunk deep into the hypnotic caress of Teddy’s hands, eyes closing of their own accord as Teddy’s hands drifted to massage over his neck and down his arms, smoothing out the tension in the base of his skull and carding his fingers through Charlie’s hair.

Lips brushed the shell of his ear as words were spoken softly, “All done.”

****

The next day, with muscles aching and limbs heavy, Charlie stretched out on the couch, soaking in the warmth of the morning sunrise that poured in through a window, the heat soothing his sore body.

“Come help me with the laundry, would you?” 

Charlie opened his eyes blearily, bright spots flaring in his vision as he turned his head to gaze at the inquiring voice. “Pardon?”

“There’s laundry to be done and I want your help,” Teddy said simply, standing at the bottom of the staircase with a wicker basket perched on his hip, “Go on then. Up you get,” he spoke once more, matter-of-factly and without question.

Letting out a groan, Charlie peeled himself off the sanctuary that was the living room couch and trudged over toward Teddy, limbs and head both protesting at the sudden movement.

When Charlie stopped in front of Teddy, a smile spread over Teddy’s full lips, the warmth it exuded rivaling that of the morning sun, lighting up Charlie from the inside out. “Very good, Charlie.”

For some reason, the deep weight that had occupied Charlie’s body moments before seemed to fade away, the weight feeling lighter with each passing step as Charlie followed Teddy’s slender form up the wonky staircase of the Burrow.

As they reached the third floor, Teddy rounded the corner and opened a door to reveal a set of Muggle washing machines that Mr Weasley had purchased several years ago after attending a seminar entitled, _‘Muggles have gadgets: Why don’t you?’_

Teddy set down the basket on the floor and popped open the lid of the washer, turning to Charlie expectantly, “Hand me the darks.”

Charlie squatted down and began sorting through the basket of clothing and towels, pulling out several pairs of denims, a jumper, two shirts, and a pair of his sister’s knickers - left from her last trip to the Burrow - that he now wished he had never seen. After collecting the dark-colored items, Charlie handed them over to Teddy. 

“Good. Now pour in two cups of detergent,” Teddy said, gesturing to a tall bottle of green liquid. 

Once Charlie had dumped in two cups, Teddy gave Charlie an encouraging nod, “That’s great. Thank you.”

They soon fell into an easy rhythm, with Teddy giving Charlie instructions and rewarding him with bits of praise and soft touches. They moved around one another as if in a dance, with Teddy leading and Charlie following behind, the smell of fresh laundry almost as intoxicating as the scent of mint, pine, and warmly-spiced tea that wafted from Teddy as he moved.

****

Charlie let out a string of curses as he landed on his arse with the sting of the Willow’s branch seared like a brand across his chest.

“You’re too dominant, Charlie,” a voice called from behind him. 

Soon Teddy came into view at Charlie’s side, his multi-colored eyes glinting in the sun, “The Willow is waiting for you to submit. You are approaching the tree as though hoping to tame it, to control it… In reality, the tree wants and needs to be in control, and you need to accept that.”

Charlie let out a frustrated noise, chucking the magical shears into the grass, “But I don’t know how to submit. It’s not something… it’s just not something I do, lad.”

Teddy shook his head and let out a soft chuckle, “I beg to differ. I think you know how to submit, you even _crave_ it, but you just haven’t given yourself the space to be vulnerable.”

Something stirred inside Charlie at Teddy’s words, and he couldn’t help but get the feeling that although they were discussing the Willow, they were having a conversation about so much more.

“And how would you know that?” Charlie asked, feeling like a child for using such a pathetic comeback. 

“Because I’ve been watching you submit to me all week.”

In front of them, the Willow stilled and it was as if the entire world paused for Teddy and Charlie to have this conversation.

“...That’s different.”

Teddy cocked his head, taking a step closer to Charlie, “How so?”

“It’s just - You - “ Charlie let out a frustrated sigh, “It feels natural with you, so natural that I don’t even realize I’m doing it until after you’ve walked away.”

Teddy’s lips quirked up into a sideways smile, “Well, maybe we should make it more conscious for you. Maybe you should learn to truly submit.”

Charlie swallowed roughly, not missing how Teddy’s eyes flicked down to his throat as it bobbed, “And how do you suggest I do that?”

Stepping even closer, Teddy placed his hands on Charlie’s chest and looked up at him, his skin glowing beautifully in the summer sun, “I have a few ideas.”

****

Charlie followed behind Teddy as if in a trance, eyes flickering from the swing of Teddy’s toned arse in a pair of white shorts, to the blond hair with streaks of purple that Teddy was sporting that day.

Teddy guided him back inside the Burrow, leading him over to the large wingback armchair that Charlie had purchased from a little store back in Romania before he left. Charlie watched as Teddy plopped himself down with a casual confidence, looking up at Charlie with darkened eyes.

Slowly, but purposefully, Teddy spread his legs, the white fabric of his shorts straining over his bulge as his knees widened. 

“Kneel,” Teddy commanded evenly, nodding to the spot on the rug between his spread legs. 

Charlie felt his heart thundering in his chest as he looked from the spot on the floor, to Teddy’s position on the chair, and then to the quiet dominance in his gaze.

Before Charlie could second-guess himself, he moved to stand in the spot between Teddy’s legs and got gingerly down onto his knees. 

The look Teddy gave him once he was in position was full of pride, and Charlie flushed under his gaze, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Now, suck me off.”

Charlie nodded and reached forward to run his hands over Teddy’s slim thighs. Merlin, they were barely wider than Charlie’s hands, but he could feel the muscles tense and relax beneath his touch, evidence of Teddy’s time as Keeper back at Hogwarts. 

He took his time, first just running his hands over Teddy’s body through his clothes, caressing over the head of Teddy’s cock with his thumb and rubbing until a wet spot developed beneath his fingers. He stroked over Teddy’s sizeable length, completely focused on his task, while Teddy focused in on him. 

“As nice as that feels, Charlie, I said to _suck_ me off. Or did you not understand my instructions?”

Charlie opened his mouth to retort when Teddy suddenly reached for his own shorts, popping open the buttons and pulling out his hard cock, swiping his thumb over the head as he gave it a quick stroke, “In case I wasn’t clear, I want you to put your mouth on my cock and suck me until I tell you otherwise.” He paused, reaching out to tuck a strand of Charlie’s long hair behind his ears, “Can you do that for me?”

Nodding, Charlie leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Teddy’s cock, mouth stretching wide to accommodate his length. It had been a long time since Charlie had done this, had felt this. 

On second thought, he wasn’t sure that he had _ever_ felt something like this. 

Teddy grounded him like nothing he had ever experienced. He anchored Charlie, kept him on the edge, though never allowing him to fall. It was confusing, infuriating, and addictive. With each command of Teddy’s that he followed, it only made him want to follow more, to do better, to _be_ better. 

Charlie sucked Teddy with as much skill as he could muster, tonguing under the head as he moved up and hollowing his cheeks as he moved down. Above him, Teddy let out hums and sighs of pleasure, encouraging Charlie with little movements of his hips up toward Charlie’s face.

“That’s enough for now,” Teddy said, bringing his hand to Charlie chin as he pulled off. “You did beautifully. But we are nowhere near done.”

Then Teddy was standing up, stepping out of his shorts and toeing off his shoes until he was clad in nothing but a hooded sweatshirt, his long legs and pert arse entirely on display as he began walking up the stairs without a backwards glance. 

Charlie pushed himself up off his knees and followed closely behind. 

Charlie was surprised when they arrived in his bedroom, thinking that Teddy would have preferred his own room instead.

“You’ve probably fucked a lot of men here, haven’t you?” Teddy asked as he glanced around the room, taking in Charlie’s rumpled bed sheets and precarious stacks of books lining his nightstand.

Shrugging, Charlie replied, “A fair few.”

“And you were always the dominant one with them, yeah?”

Charlie nodded.

“Well, then this is the perfect place to push you out of your comfort zone. I want you to submit to me.”

Charlie shifted where he stood, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as a sense of fear burrowed itself in his chest, his heart clenching uncomfortably even as his cock swelled with interest.

As if sensing Charlie’s apprehension, Teddy stepped forward and guided Charlie’s hands back to his sides, massaging over the pulse point of his wrists until Charlie’s breathing evened out.

“How do you - how are you so good at all this? You’re just so young.” The words tumbled from Charlie’s lips in a single rush of breath. Teddy was constantly surprising him. He was brilliant, perceptive, and wise beyond his years.

When Charlie looked down, there was a sadness in Teddy’s eyes, age lines hovering beneath his ageless skin, and Charlie heard the message, though silence still stretched between them, _I don’t think I was ever young_.

Teddy leaned in slowly, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed a soft kiss to Charlie’s lips. Though it was nothing more than a chaste press of skin to skin, Charlie’s body warmed at his touch, the knot of fear in his chest loosening. 

Then Teddy was kissing him again, and again, and _again_ , their lips sliding together ever-so-gently, nothing like the rough, feverish kissing that Charlie was used to. Somehow the slow kisses were even more arousing, an aching heat building inside him when Teddy teased his parted lips with a slow swipe of his tongue.

Teddy pulled back just slightly, his lips still brushing against Charlie’s as he spoke, “Get undressed and go lie on the bed.”

Charlie nodded and stepped back, removing each article of clothing.

Working as a Dragon Trainer, Charlie was used to wearing armor, was used to having physical layers protecting him from outside forces, while his long-built mental barriers protected him from psychological intrusions. 

Charlie knew that he should have felt more vulnerable than ever, lying back against the sheets in nothing but the skin he was born in. But Teddy had an unusual effect on him, made him feel safe, illuminated parts of himself that he didn’t know existed.

When Teddy crawled across the bed towards him, now fully naked, Charlie couldn’t help himself, reaching out to drag him in with strong hands curling around his hip bones. 

Teddy settled in his lap and kissed him until he was utterly breathless, gasping for air and wrapping his arms around Teddy’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Hands to yourself,” Teddy murmured against his lips, and Charlie huffed, dropping his arms reluctantly. 

In an instant, the kiss became infinitely hotter.

Charlie had never realized just how much he used his hands while he kissed, until suddenly he could not use them. He had to twist his fingers into the sheets in an effort to fight against his instincts, reflexes that pulsed from his cock to his fingertips, aching to pull, to guide, to _control_.

His fingers began to cramp as he clenched them harder, whining against Teddy’s lips when he began to grind in Charlie’s lap, the leaking tip of his cock brushing against Charlie’s chest with each roll of his hips. 

“Please, Teddy, I - I need you.”

Teddy hummed, petting a finger over the swollen head of Charlie’s cock, his touch feather-light, a mere whisper of pleasure, “I will decide what you need.”

“Fuckkkk…. Do something.” Charlie nearly growled, the muscles in his thighs twitching in an effort to remain sill, “Touch me.”

This time, Teddy chuckled against his lips, pulling back slightly to play with the hairs at the base of Charlie’s neck, “No demands. You are not the one in charge here. You will listen to me - ” Teddy sucked Charlie’s left ear lobe into his mouth, “Or else - ” he turned to press a bite to Charlie’s right ear lobe, “I will simply stop altogether.”

A beat passed where Charlie turned the words over in his mind, swallowing his pride and anxieties.

Then, Charlie tilted his head back, baring his neck in surrender while his cock jerked in his lap. He was determined to show Teddy how good he could be, how well he could submit, even as he fought against every instinct in order to do so. 

Suddenly a hand was wrapping fully around his cock, slim fingers working deftly over his throbbing length, “ _Good boy_.”

Charlie’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head - the pleasure a combination of the jolts of electricity shooting through him with each stroke of his cock and the ecstatic warmth that spread across his skin at Teddy’s praise.

After several minutes of working over Charlie’s cock and sucking a string of tiny bruises along the expanse of his collar bone, Teddy spoke, his tone matter-of-fact, “I’m going to ride you now.”

Charlie bit his lip to stop himself from saying something that would ultimately get him in trouble, like _Fucking finally, you brat_.

Teddy shifted off of Charlie, and for a brief second he feared that he had accidentally made the comment out loud.

But then Teddy was walking towards the closet, the cheeks of his arse bouncing deliciously as he walked. For a moment, Teddy turned around, looking toward Charlie until their eyes met, “Oh, and I’m going to tie you up.”

“ _Shit_.”

Teddy appeared a moment later with one of Charlie’s own black silk ties. He paused in front of the bed, running his fingers over the slick surface of the tie, glancing up at Charlie from beneath his eyelashes, a mischievous sparkle lighting up his gaze, “Any objections?”

Charlie shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. 

And then Teddy was climbing back onto the bed, instructing Charlie to cross his arms behind his back and looping the tie intricately around Charlie’s wrists.

He slicked up Charlie’s cock with a deft hand before he was swinging a leg back over his lap and guiding Charlie’s cock toward his hole. 

They both gasped as the head breached him, his arse stretching to accommodate the girth of Charlie’s cock. Teddy was slick inside and had clearly prepared himself ahead of time. The wet heat sent blinding waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Charlie’s hands spasmed where they were tied behind his back and he let out a shaking breath as Teddy began to move lower and lower, taking more of his length each time, until finally his arse was resting flat against Charlie’s thighs, the entire length throbbing inside of him.

Teddy wiggled a bit in his lap, his pucker clenching down around Charlie’s cock and causing him to leak with precome.

“How does it feel?” Teddy inquired, leaning back and rolling his hips, grinding Charlie’s cock inside of him.

“Uh _fuck_ , it’s perfect - I - you’re perfect.”

Teddy lips curled in a smile and he leaned forward to capture Charlie’s lips in a soft kiss. 

It was no more than a quick brush of lips, but Charlie felt it through every inch of his body, the pleasure growing brighter with movement of Teddy’s hips.

For a moment, Charlie struggled against his restraints, so drunk on Teddy that he forgot he was tied up in the first place.

Teddy let out a low chuckle that was interrupted by a moan as he shifted forward once more, his body trembling above Charlie.

“Hit your prostate?”

Teddy nodded, his mouth hanging open as he began to bounce his hips in place, rubbing the head of Charlie’s cock over and over his prostate until his skin became slick with sweat, his legs shaking so much that they could barely hold him up.

Charlie lets his eyes slide to Teddy’s cock, noticing the angry red flush covering the head and the veins pulsing along the length - he was getting close.

Unable to help himself, Charlie shifted his hips in an attempt to meet Teddy’s thrusts, but no sooner was he lifting his hips than Teddy was pinching his nipple, “Don’t even think about it. You are going to stay right there and do as you’re told.”

Hissing as Teddy’s long nails dug into the tender flesh of his nipple, Charlie asked, “And what should I do now?”

“Let me use you,” Teddy said simply.

Something about the frank way in which Teddy spoke had Charlie’s cock throbbing, his abs clenching with pleasure when Teddy began to move once more, his feet planted on either side of Charlie’s thighs as he bounced himself on his cock. 

It only took a few more minutes before Teddy was coming - his cock streaking Charlie’s hair-covered chest with come, while Charlie’s own cock was being squeezed relentlessly by the spasming movements of Teddy’s arsehole. 

When Teddy pulled off, Charlie shivered at the loss - his cock now bare to the elements instead of being wrapped in the hot, slick body that was Teddy Lupin.

Charlie’s cock throbbed meekly against his belly. 

Typically he would have already gotten off - but now that his hands were tied behind him, he suddenly realized just how painful it was to be _so_ close to an orgasm and unable to do anything about it. He was so close that it wouldn’t take more than half a minute for him to come. 

And yet, Teddy had left him alone on the bed, unable to touch himself as he exited the room in search of something. Teddy returned shortly thereafter with something held behind his back.

“Why do I get the feeling that whatever you’re holding is intended to torture me?”

Teddy beamed.

Charlie’s cock leaked against his skin.

“Close your eyes.”

“I’m not particularly fond of surprises.”

Teddy walked closer, his now flaccid cock swaying with each step he took. “Oh, I think it will be very enjoyable.”

“For me or for you?”

“Mmmm, well, I already know I enjoy it.” He stepped even closer, “But I think you’ll learn to love it as well.”

Charlie let his eyes fall shut and suddenly felt a tight pressure above his balls. 

When he looked down, he saw that his cock was now encased in a Charmed cock ring. 

Teddy explained that while the ring would allow him to get hard, even painfully so, it would prevent him from coming until Teddy lifted the Charm or removed it himself. 

The rest of the evening was a blur of pleasure, teasing, denial, and learning to release control.

And as much as Charlie hated to admit it, he loved the control that Teddy had over him.

****

When Charlie awoke the next morning, it was to find Teddy’s sleep-warm body pressed to his side, a slim-fingered hand wrapped around his cock and coaxing out dribbles of precome with each stroke.

Charlie shivered as Teddy's thumb swept over the head, collecting the sticky fluid on his fingertip and bringing it to Charlie's own mouth, “Taste yourself.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Charlie leaned in and wrapped his lips around Teddy’s finger, cleaning it off and savoring the salty, sweet taste of precome as it lingered on his tongue.

“You've done so well,” Teddy commented, pressing a kiss to one of Charlie's freckled shoulders. 

The praise was bound to go to Charlie’s head one of these days, but _fuck_ did he need it right now. 

Teddy shifted, resting his chin on Charlie’s abdomen and looking up at him with curiosity in his gaze, “I can quite literally see you thinking. Something is on your mind, yeah?”

Charlie nodded, unable to bring himself to speak.

“I know it’s hard to be honest about what you want… or don’t want. But - I just - I want you to feel like you can be open with me. I won’t judge you.”

As much as Charlie’s brain continued to spiral and stress, he knew in his heart that Teddy was being truthful. No matter what he had to say, Teddy wasn’t going to think of him as any less. 

After a few deep breaths, Charlie nodded to himself and looked down at Teddy, “I’d like you to finger me. I mean - only if you want to, of course.”

Teddy cocked his head at Charlie, an unusually soft expression on his features, “I’d love to.”

After a quick lesson in the spells Charlie might want to use to prepare himself, Charlie found himself lying facedown on the bed, his head pillowed in his arms, as Teddy straddled his thighs. 

“Are you ready?”

Charlie grunted out a reply, not trusting his voice not to shake. 

Teddy let out a sigh behind him, “I’m going to need more clear consent than a grunt, Charlie. Can I at least get a head nod or a thumbs up?”

Much to Teddy’s delight, Charlie not only gave him a thumbs up, but also flipped him off. Charlie received a brief spank for his attitude. 

As silence fell, the tension began to build up once more. Though Charlie had maybe fingered himself a few times as a horny teenager, it had been _many_ years since he had had anything inside of him. 

Likely sensing his tension, Teddy pet a soothing hand over Charlie’s lower back. His hand moved in soothing strokes that gradually moved lower and lower until Charlie could feel a finger dragging toward his hole.

Charlie heard Teddy reach for something and then heard the quick whisper of a lubrication charm. Soon, one of Teddy’s thin fingers was rubbing wet circles around the rim of his hole. 

Charlie sighed, he had forgotten how good this could feel. It wasn't something he had let himself feel. And honestly, he had rarely had a sexual partner who saw him as anything more than a top with a big prick. 

The change of pace with Teddy was making Charlie question everything about himself: his desires, his kinks, and his entire sexual identity. But instead of leaving him feeling unsteady, Charlie couldn’t recall the last time he had ever felt so safe and so grounded. With Teddy, he felt truly _seen_. 

As Teddy’s finger breached him, Charlie let out a hiss of both pleasure and pain. His body was resisting the intrusion even though part of him wanted nothing more than to open up for Teddy. 

But Teddy took his time. He gave Charlie’s body plenty of time to adjust, increasing his pace and number of fingers at a glacial rate. As time passed, Charlie found himself melting into the bed sheets, found his muscles relaxing, his body truly opening up beneath the steady, loving press of Teddy’s fingers. 

It was nearly a half-hour later when Charlie came. Teddy’s fingers had curled against his prostate and Charlie finally let go. He gave in to every desire, every pleasure, every nerve firing inside of him. His cock dribbled out come where it lay trapped between his abdomen and the bed.

Afterwards, Teddy spent several minutes pressing kisses that weaved up the knots of Charlie’s spine, curved over his neck, until they rested firmly against his temple - a grounding touch for Charlie as he recovered from the intensity of his release.

****

Over the next week, Charlie fell into a rhythm of submitting to Teddy. He found it becoming more and more natural. He enjoyed submitting to Ted, even in the smallest of ways. And the incredible, mind-blowing orgasms? Well, that was just an added bonus.

The more Charlie submitted to Teddy, the more he began to understand how to submit to the Willow. With coaching from Teddy, Charlie grew a respect for the Willow and treated himself as a guest in her home, rather than as the power-wielding dragon handler that he was used to being. 

In such a short period of time, Teddy had helped to open up an entirely different side of himself that Charlie never knew existed. And he was grateful beyond words.

In learning to submit to someone else, Charlie had learned to submit to his own desires - the ones that he usually kept hidden far away.

He had fallen in love, and for the first time in his life, he could say it and live it without hesitation. Without shame. Without overthinking it.

With Teddy, Charlie had found a home.

****

_I'll never leave, I'll always stay._

_I swear on all that I keep safe_

_The tree I'll grow to let you know_

_My love is older than my soul_

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day <3
> 
> Lyrics from ‘Tree to Grow’ by _The Lone Bellow_


End file.
